Shugo Chara: Stardom
by foreverluv13
Summary: Summary: 5 boys in a band dream about making it big someday, and when 5 super stars who are sent out to scout a new talent for their record label come to town, they don't pass up the chance... The chance for life, love, and stardom... Will they make it... or not? Read to find out... (Amuto, Kutau, Rimahiko, Yairi, OCxOC)


Summary: 5 boys in a band dream about making it big someday, and when 5 super stars who are sent out to scout a new talent for their record label come to town, they don't pass up the chance... The chance for life, love, and stardom... Will they make it... or not? Read to find out..

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

~*At the airport in Sakai, Osaka, Japan*~

Normal POV:

"YAY YAY YAY!" We're finally here!" Squealed a childish amber haired teen.

"Shhh Yaya, if anyone hears you, then we drown in a sea of stupid bloodsucking paparazzi." Scolded a tall blonde girl.

"Utau's right, I hate paparazzi! And I hate this airline! We are never ever flying on any plane of their's again..." Frowned a shorter blonde.

"Too bad Rima, Vi only booked tickets on that airline for our flights back and forth." Smiled a pretty pinkette.

"Well, we can always call her you know Amu." Retorted Rima.

"But Vi's always so busy! That's also why she isn't here with us." Amu said.

"*sigh* Well, whatever... Let's get this scouting over with! So we can go back to Tokyo. Yukari only gave us three days to scout here in Sakai." Utau interrupted.

"Aww only 3 days... But I wanted to taste all the candy here in Sakai!" Whined Yaya.

Every body else sweatdropped... "Here Yaya" Rima says and takes out a lollipop, " yummy lollipop for you."

Yaya jumps and says "YAY! Candy!" and then proceeds to suck on the lollipop.

~*In a mansion, in Sakai*~

5 boys can be seen in a music room, singing their hearts out.

"... Today was crazy but tonight

The city is ours

The city is ours

The city is ours

The city is ours

Oh oh oooh

The city is ours..."

The last notes of the song faded out as the boys stopped singing...

"Great job dudes!" Shouted an energetic brunette with green eyes.

"Shut up Kukai! You're giving me a head ache!" Said a raven haired, grey eyed boy.

"Calm down you two.. Come on Kukai, Kyoya. We still have to work on it a little." Intervened a brown eyed boy with long purple hair.

"As a matter of fact Nagi we have to work on it a lot if we're really going to enter that scouting audition." Stated a green haired, teal eyed boy while pushing up his glasses.

"Great job on being positive Kairi." Smirked a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes.

"By the way, who's judging the auditions anyway?" He asked.

"Oh! The judges are the girls from the no. 1 band in the country... The 'Amulet Gyrls'" Kairi informed them.

"Well, super stars or not.. They will not to be able to resist this." The blunette said while gesturing to himself.

"You are so full of your self!" Kukai joked while throwing a drumstick at his friend.

Everyone burst out laughing.

~*Outside the airport*~

All 4 girls sneezed... Then thought, _Why do I feel like somebody is talking about me?_

The girls were at the waiting area looking for their ride. Amu was looking around, Utau was tapping her feet to the music she was listening to on her phone, Yaya was munching on candy, and Rima was frowning and waiting impatiently. "Where is that chauffeur?" Exclaimed the short blonde beauty. "She's right girls, somebody's bound to recognize us if we don't get going soon." Utau said as she stopped the music from her phone. "Why don't we call Vi? She always knows what to do!" Said Yaya between mouthfuls of candy. "Ok, I guess we need to." Amu says as she dials Vi on her phone.

_Ring ring ri-_ "Hello, this is Vi speaking." said a melodious voice on the phone.

"Ummm Vi?"

"Oh Amu what is it? Where are you? Are you girls checked in yet?"

"That's kinda the prob Vi, the limo isn't here yet.."

"What do you mean?! It was supposed to be there at least 20 mins. ago!"

"Well he's not here yet!"

"Just a sec. I'll check on him."

... ... ...

"Vi? Are you there?"

"Yeah... Apparently they got into a car crash..."

"What?!" All the girls turned to look at Amu with their eyebrows raised.

"*sigh* Don't worry girls, I'll call in a favor from an old friend.. Wait for just a sec..."

... ... ...

"Ok girls, a car will be there soon... The driver will probably have midnight blue eyes and hair k?"

"Ok got it... Thanks Vi.. See you when we get back."

"No prob... Have fun! Bye!" _Beep beep beep_ And the line went dead.

~*After the call*~

"Well what happened?" Asked Utau.

"They got into a car crash..." Amu said.

"What?!" Exclaimed everyone.

"Shhhh... Yeah the limo won't be her to pick us up, but Vi said someone with dark blue eyes and hair would come and pick us up."

"Oh... That totally sounds better, handing us of to a total stranger." Rima said. (Note the sarcasm)

"It won't be that bad Rima-chii! Vi won't hand us of to someone she doesn't trust." Said the childish brunette.

"*sigh* I guess..." Rima finally conceded.

~*At the mansion*~

"Hey guys!" Said an older version of the earlier blunette while entering their music room.

"Yo! Mr. Tsukiyomi" Kukai casually said while trying to balance a drumstick on the tip of his nose.

"Good afternoon sir." Nagi politely greeted.

"Hello Tsukiyomi-san." Kairi said while bowing slightly.

"Hn." Said Kyoya while looking up from his guitar.

"What is it dad?" Asked Ikuto coolly.

"You guys sounded great today!" Smirked the older man, Aruto Tsukiyomi.

"You're smirking... What do you want us to do?" Ikuto frowned.

"Ok ok you got me..." Aruto smiled in defeat.

"I need you guys to pick someone up for me at the airport, bec. a girl called me up on a favor."

"She called you... Why can't you do it?" Ikuto asked.

"Cause your mom wants me to go shopping with her..." Pouted Aruto.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ok fine... But why me?"

"Because I told her I would personally pick them up... And she described my appearance to the girls. And you're probably the only other person in the world with blue eyes and hair besides me..."

Aruto said while rubbing the back of his neck.

They all sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We'll pick them up. Where do we drop them off?"

"Drop them off at the Agora Regency Hotel (a/n: Do not own)."

"Wait, who are we picking up again?.."

"You're probably gonna like this one."

"Why? Who are they?"

"They... Are a group four teenage girls... You'll know it's them when you see them. They will probably wearing hats and sunglasses."

"Ok dad... As long as their hot.." Smirked Ikuto as the others smiled, while the older man shook his head and thought _You have no idea..._

"Well, get you better get going... None of those girls are patient.." Aruto said.

Ikuto and Kyoya grabbed their car keys and dashed out the door saying "See ya dad!" and "Ja ne.."

The other boys headed for the door saying..

"Bye Mr. Tsukiyomi!"

"See you soon sir."

"We shall meet again Tsukiyomi-san."

After the boys left... Aruto shook his head and smiled _Kids_ he thought... _Well, they'll be in for a surprise when they figure out who the girls are... Good luck guys..._

~*At the airport*~

Girls POV:

It's been 10 mins. since we called Vi... Wonder where the man is?...

Boys POV:

"Oi.. Kukai... Wake up.. We're here..." Nagi said as he nudged the sleeping soccer player.

"5 more mins... Mommy..." Mumbled Kukai.

"Fine then... You leave me no choice... Ikuto..." Gestured Nagi.

Ikuto then ran over a pot hole and Kukai bounced up and hit his head on the BMW's roof.

"OWWW!" Yelled the now awake athlete while Nagi and Ikuto were laughing.

The car stopped in front of the airport... And after looking around for 4 teen girls in hats and sunglasses, they found them... arguing... They saw a tall girl with blonde hair tucked into a hat and huge sunglasses covering her face shouting at another blonde who was shorter who had a scarf around her neck and the lower part of here face with dark glasses and her hair in a high ponytail. The other two girls were watching the blondes bicker... One had a huge hoodie on with the hood up and was squirming, and squealing around the girls... While the last girl had a beret that covered all of her hair and dorky glasses that shade her gold eyes.

Girls POV:

"Why aren't they here yet!" Yelled the impatient slave driver.

"I don't know! So stop asking pointless questions!" The popstar yelled back.

"Pointless? We've been waiting here for almost 2 hours and you think it's pointless? What if we get stuck here forever?!"

"Yes! Somebody would've picked us up anyway. I mean look at us! We're the Amulet freakin' Gyr–"

The popstar didn't get to finish what she was saying because of the pinkette's hand over her mouth..

"Sorry.."

"You almost blew our cover..." Amu hissed. "So both of you shut it!"

The blondes shut up and nodded.

Only then did they notice the group of 5 boys heading towards them...

"Think we should run for it?" Said Rima.

"On 3. 1...2...thr–" Utau stopped counting.

"Wait..." Amu stopped them. "One of them has blue eyes and hair... I think they might be the ones coming to pick us up.."

"Well it's about time.." Grumbled the short blonde


End file.
